


Amnesia

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Blaze and the Monster Machines
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Crusher, F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, blaze x darington, blaze's family too, blazington, crickle, crusher x pickle, crusher's family, gabby x aj, gabj, pickle's family yes, watts x starla, wattsla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: During a race, Crusher's latest cheat gets him knocked out bad, losing all of his memories. With no way to retrieve them again, Blaze, AJ, Pickle and the gang have to help Crusher go through life once more but what happens when old foes of Crusher's life reappear to ruin it?
Relationships: AJ & Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines), AJ/Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Blaze & Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Blaze/Darington (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & AJ (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Crusher's Grammy (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Darington (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Starla (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Stripes (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Watts (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher & Zeg (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Crusher/Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Starla/Watts (Blaze and the Monster Machines)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Amnesia

Crusher has done so much cheating in his life. Every race he entered, he would always cheat to win. Given that he never won cheating, he still didn't give up and kept on cheating.

No one liked his cheats. The other racers hated him for cheating. They always got hurt whenever he tried. The audience never liked his cheating either. It made them hate him, causing them to boo and not bother to clap whenever he was announced to race.

Not even his best friend Pickle liked his cheating, but he had never once disliked him for it. He was one of the only ones who could bear with him and his rude, egomaniacal behavior. No one could understand how the little green truck could STAND the dark blue one's presence, but he could, from the start of the race until the end and right after it.

Well, it was most likely because of the fact that the two were roommates. If Pickle could stand living with him for that long then it was understandable how he could stand his presence in public.

And as long as Pickle didn't complain all that much, Crusher wasn't gonna change.

After all, he was still allowed to race. He wasn't banned from any of the races because of his cheating, so he wasn't gonna change.

He wasn't gonna change until he knew that he had taken things too far with his cheats. He wasn't gonna change until he knew that Karma had caught up to him.

And Karma did.

X

  
X

  
X

It was the middle of a race when it happened. A race outside of the Monster Dome, through the jungle near Axle City.

The Race of the Jungle, as it was called by Bump Bumperman, Axle City's local announcer of races and events.

Crusher was ready with his cheats, and it was going to be the biggest one he had ever done.

The race had started, and he had sent his fellow racers all through the jungle, spreading them apart and sending them away from the race track. The cheat worked, but after a while, Blaze and AJ had rescued everyone and were now speeding behind him, ready to claim victor just as they were passing a bridge.

That's when he decided to pull another cheat.

His inventing pouch gave a glow, electric blue glowing through the lightning pattern on his body. His pouch opened, and out came a robot, a huge robot to block the other racers path and cause an earthquake to make the bridge unstable.

At first, the cheat worked. The other racers had been blocked, and Crusher was zooming through the bridge, ready to cross the finish line and win.

His pride had made him reckless, and he had forgotten that he had created his robot to make the bridge unstable.

As soon as the first earthquake from the robot struck, the bridge began to sway and slowly crumble. He let out a yelp as he held his front tires out, balancing himself before he could fall.

It was a large, fragile wooden bridge with no railings, giving a frightful view of the deep gorge below. Any athletic, speedy monster machine could race across it easy, without the fear of falling.

But he knew well enough that he was anything but athletic, and the fall scared him.

"LEEET'S BLAAAAZE!"

Crusher heard the racers yell as they zoomed past his robot. The robot wasn't defeated and had attempted to stop them with another earthquake. The other racers weren't affected and quickly passed the bridge, going past the dark blue truck to win the race.

Poor Crusher was already losing balance because of the earthquakes, and when Blaze, AJ and their friends zoomed past him with blazing speed, it made him slip.

Slip off the bridge.

The cheer of the crowd had been too loud for anyone to hear his scream, his blood-curdling scream as he fell, tires flailing in fear and eyes tearful. He had to release his tow hook to at least get a grip to the rocks, gripping to a pile of them tightly to save himself from the doom he would have been facing. The rope of his hook was tugged, and he stopped falling, causing his tires to land on the rocky wall of the gorge with a thud.

He could hear his heart beat into his ears, his breath hyperventilating as he looked around, trying to find a way up. He tried retracting his hook to lift him up and drive up the wall, but he was too heavy for him to lift by himself. He started to think of another way up when he felt his hook beginning to slip from the rocks.

His fear had clogged up his throat. His eyes had widened in horror.

And he screamed.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

X

  
X

  
X

Pickle knew something went wrong with his best friend's cheat when he never appeared from the bridge after the others.

Crusher would usually sulk after being defeated in a race. He would be there to talk to him, help him out, to calm him down ice cream, and even carry Little Trucky for him in case he needed it.

To not see his best friend cross the finish line, or at least appear from the now-unstable bridge made him worry.

"Pickle?"

Pickle turned to see Blaze and AJ staring down at him with concern. He forced a smile.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted. "Um, have you guys seen Crusher?"

"Well, we past him when we were crossing the bridge," AJ said, dismounting from the driver seat.

"Then... where is he?" Pickle didn't hold the facade for much longer, looking around worriedly. "I... I didn't see him cross the finish line or come out from the bridge,"

"Huh, you're right," Blaze seemed to realize that his rival wasn't with them, his concern replaced with worry. "Where could he be?"

"We need to find him!" Pickle exclaimed, but before he could do anything, a scream echoed through the air.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"CRUSHER!" The trio dashed to the edge of the gorge immediately, looking down to see the dark blue truck attempting to hold onto the wall with hook.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Crusher cried out, his voice breaking as the hook slipped a little more. "AND HURRY!"

"I got you, Crusher!" Pickle released his own rope and hook to grab onto his best friend.

"We'll help you, Pickle!" Blaze did the same before the two trucks began to pull.

Their opposing force caused Crusher's hook to lose grip with the rocks. The dark blue truck let out a yelp, his weight causing him to fall further down, even with the two monster machines attempting to hold him up. His weight dragged him down to a ledge.

And he fell on it.

Hard.

Head-first.

Knocking the light out of him in a second.

"CRUSHER!" Pickle was horrified as he watched his best friend lost consciousness, causing the weight on the rope and hook to grow. "Blaze, he's knocked out!"

"AJ, get the others!" Blaze cried out with a hiss.

"On it!" AJ nodded and turned around to run back. "GUYS! WE NEED HELP!"

"On our way!" Stripes called back before racing over with the others in toe.

They immediately saw the problem and released their tow hook to help. As soon as the hooks clicked, they began to pull to help Blaze and Pickle pull Crusher out from the gorge.

Their efforts were rewarded, and Crusher was soon out. Unconscious but looking unharmed, other than a few scratches on his head, and the top of his exhaust pipes crooked and bent.

"We'll need to get him to my garage, so I can fix him up," Gabby told them.

"I'll tow him," Blaze offered.

Pickle didn't argue and retracted his tow hook, as did the others. He watched as AJ quickly jumped into the driver seat and helped Blaze turn into a tow truck before turning to look at his unconscious best friend.

He had never expected something like this to happen. Neither of them did. He had watched Crusher cheat and cheat and cheat, over and over again, in every race he could get into.

But this was the one time that he got hurt badly to point of getting knocked out.

One of the worst times where HE was the victim of his own cheat.

And all Pickle could think of was one thing;

It was Karma at it's worst.


End file.
